Encuentro
by hinatha21152-sasoazu
Summary: Era una tarde lluviosa, después de haber huido de la ultima cabaña tenían que buscar algún lugar en donde quedarse por lo menos esa noche, decidieron separarse para infiltrarse entre la gente, pero se mantendrían comunicados en el momento en que se vieran. Ellos habían coincidido en ese lugar y entonces todo aquello pudo pasar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! aqui de nuevo, he tenido problemas con internet asi qeu aproveco ahora que ha llegado. espero les guste, como saben los personajes que aqui aparecen son propiedad de hajime isayama.**

Era una tarde lluviosa, después de haber huido de la ultima cabaña tenían que buscar algún lugar en donde quedarse por lo menos esa noche, decidieron separarse para infiltrarse entre la gente, pero se mantendrían comunicados en el momento en que se vieran. Ellos habían coincidido en ese lugar y entonces todo aquello pudo pasar.

El atrapó sus labios de manera posesiva, ella tardo un poco en reaccionar pero correspondiendo casi con la misma intensidad enredando sus delgados dedos en el cabello del hombre que la tenía en brazos.

El rápidamente la tomo de la cintura haciendo que está rodeada su cintura con sus piernas terminando el beso para seguir por el lóbulo de la oreja hasta bajar al cuello y marcarlo.

Estaba pegada en la pared, le servía de soporte, aquel hombre la tomaba con posesión y extrañamente eso le gustaba, sintió las manos de este subiendo desde la cintura hasta llegar a sus senos y estrujando uno de estos con una mano, mientras con la otra se comenzaba a deshacer de aquello que le estorbaba, cayeron varios arneses haciendo un ligero ruido, seguidos de una camisa de mujer y un sostén.

Ella igualó los movimientos de este quitando rápidamente la camisa de este deslizándola poco a poco por la espalda atrapando por un momento sus manos inquietas, dejandola colgando de la cintura de este.

Mikasa,- decía mientras olía profundamente el aroma de la mujer que tenia en sus brazos.

Rápidamente la sujeto nuevamente por la cintura apretándola contra el y llevándola a la cama que había improvisado en ese lugar.

La tumbo en la cama aun besando su cuello y bajando a su pecho.

Ella con sus manos casi libres comenzó a quitar los pantalones de ambos, jugando un poco con caricias y roces, hasta que por fin pudo deshacerse de aquella presión que lo incomodaba a el. Dejándolo libre.

Ella había actuado bien, se sentía liberado pero con un poco de dolor punzante en su miembro, el le ayudo a quitarse el pantalón jalando bruscamente Con todo y bragas, haciendo que esta se lastimada un poco provocando un ligero gemido.

Se paro frente a ella solo para admirarla, y después de un rato tomo sus tobillos haciendo que esta doblara un poco las piernas.

Mikasa... Esto... dolerá un poco.

Mikasa tembló al escuchar la amenaza de su superior, pero ya había llegado a este punto y no lo detendría, ella también deseaba tenerlo dentro, sentirse suya. Ella asintió con su cabeza y el comenzó a rozar su miembro erecto en la delicada zona de esta.

Lo tomo en su mano colocando la punta de este en la entrada, pudo notar la humedad que se había generado tras el pequeño jugueteó, decidió mirarla firmemente a los ojos. Y en un movimiento despacio fue introduciéndolo lentamente para causar el menor dolor en la chica,

Lo introdujo lentamente, era considerado en ese sentido, pero aun así el pequeño dolor que sintió hizo que arqueara la espalda un poco era la primera vez que lo hacía, y aunque le hubieran contado algo es muy diferente sentirlo. Ella se aferró a el abrazándolo- Despacio… nunca lo he hecho… - dijo ella susurrándole en el oído.

Al sentir sus brazos en el cuello este decidió entrar con un poco mas de fuerza haciendo que esta enterrara sus uñas en el. Sabía muy bien que era su primera vez se lo acaba de decir aunque él lo sabía de antemano y quería tratarla Con delicadeza, hizo un movimiento rápido y sintió el tope de aquella membrana que le daba fe de que jamás había sido tocada por ninguna persona.

Y entonces en una sola estocada la derrumbo haciendo gemir fuertemente a la chica.

Sintió un dolor recorrer su cuerpo al momento en que entro completamente, pudo sentir como algo se rompía dentro de ella, gimió por el dolor pero rápidamente fue recompensada con un beso que la calmaría un poco.

Comenzó un va y ven por parte de él, no podía dejar de ver el rostro de la chica que tenía enfrente se había dado cuenta de la inocencia que tenia detrás de esa mascara de indiferencia y odio que solía llevar cada vez que se encontraba con el.

queria disfrutar verla completamente sonrojada y sin aliento. solo para el.

Estaba completamente sonrojada, el dolor que sentía en un principio se estaba convirtiendo en placer lentamente haciendo que un calor la invadiera por dentro. Podía sentir como comenzaba a sudar, la mirada que el heichou le daba solo la calentaba mas, tenia lágrimas en los ojos, aun sentía el dolor pero no como hace unos segundos.

-ense..ñame…- le dijo… quería aprender, quería darle el mismo placer que le estaba dando a ella, tenia la necesidad de aprender mas y mas de el.

El solo sonrió para sus adentros, definitivamente esa chica era especial para el..

En un movimiento rápido, el paso a estar debajo de ella, aun no salía pero no quería moverse, cumpliría la petición de la chica y la enseñaría a darle placer.

-mu…evete… la tomo de la cadera guiándola poco a poco…

Sintió sus manos en la cadera ese cambio de posición solo la hizo darse cuenta que apenas estaba comenzando y que esa noche aprendería muchas cosas. Así que siguió las ordenes de levi, comenzando a mover sus caderas lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a ese nuevo pedazo de carne en su interior, cayó hacia delante aun sentada sobre el, comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, ahora más despacio sin dejar de menearse en el, besaba sus labios, después pasaba a su rostro y se entretuvo en su oreja, podía sentir como disfrutaba eso pues solo se escuchaban gemidos pequeños en cada movimiento. El subía y bajaba las manos en el cuerpo de ella, apretaba sus senos y después apretaba una de sus nalgas haciendo que entrara aun mas,

Los gemidos comenzaron a cambiar por los nombres de ellos..

-Joder.. Mikasa… mas… mas….rápido….

Era su primera vez no sabia que hacer…. Se acerco a su oreja y le dijo…

-te he dicho que me enseñes, pero no seas tan brusco. Beso su oreja nuevamente.

Ahora ella estaba nuevamente recostada, el había tomado sus piernas colocando una en cada hombro levantando a la chica con su cuerpo…

-te enseñare… todo lo que quieras, y necesites saber…. –de una estocada penetro nuevamente en ella, gimió y comenzó a moverse con mas brusquedad haciendo cada penetración aun más profunda, disfrutaba los gemidos de dolor y de placer que salían de su ahora mujer. Bajo las piernas de la chica sin dejar de moverse para acariciar sus senos a la vez que los besaba y mordía, dejaba su paso en ella, marcar rojizas que sin duda alguna tardaría en desaparecer, la marcaba como suya.

Ella estaba a a punto de llegar al clímax, estaba diciendo incoherencias mientras su heichou entraba y salía de ella ahora con más facilidad que al inicio, disfrutaba cada mordida, cada beso que le daba, se aferraba cada vez más a el con sus piernas y sus uñas solo podía gemir, era lo único que se le ocurría, los disfrutaba, -le… levi!- sintió un cosquilleo seguido de un calor inminente en su interior, se había corrido, había tenido su primer orgasmo dejándola sin aliento… pero el seguía moviéndose cada vez mas enérgico.

mi..mikasa..! Entro y salió por última vez terminando con su mano lo que no podía terminar adentro, aunque de ser por el lo haría siempre que tuviera la oportunidad. Pequeños chorros calientes salían de el cayendo en la blanca piel de la chica haciéndolo temblar de satisfacción.

Se recostó a su lado, no sin antes dar un último beso en su frente Mikasa…. Aun con la respiración agitada pronuncio su nombre… se recostó mirando hacia el lado contrario al que estaba la chica.

Aun recuperándose del su orgasmo pudo sentí como chorritos calientes caían en su vientre. Veía como aquel hombre fuerte temblaba y caia a su lado, dándole un beso en la frente. Un beso cálido, lleno de sentimiento., busco rápidamente algo con que limpiarse solo para poder acercarse a el para abrazarlo y regresarle un beso cargado de los mismos sentimientos que había tenido con el de beso de el.

-no… me dejes… no.. te vayas… nunca…-menciono mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de este con sus manos el solo se giro y con otro beso similar al de hace un momento contesto…

-ahora, menos que nunca… depositando un último beso en los labios de esta antes de que cayeran rendidos, ella dormida en su pecho y este abrazándola tiernamente….-como podría hacerlo… mocosa.

**Espero os haya gustado.**

**muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. lento

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel encuentro. Por fin estaban todos juntos en la cabaña central custodiada por más cadetes de la misma división. Estaba sola en la oficina que Hanji había acomodado para que fuera un consultorio. Tenían que llevar un buen registro del estado de salud de los miembros del escuadrón. Estaba nerviosa pues su pequeño secreto seria descubierto por su superior.

-Vaya Mikasa, no esperaba esto de verdad, pero bueno, cada quien está en su derecho de hacer lo que quiera, solo procura cuidarte, y no te preocupes esto no saldrá de aquí. Ahora te dejare para que te cambies. –decía Hanji mientras cerraba el archivo de Mikasa y se dirigía a guardarlo en su archivero.

"creí que diría algo mas, o por lo menos preguntaría, pero me alegra que no lo haya hecho"-se bajo de la cama y se dirigió al baño a ponerse la ropa nuevamente y el tedioso equipo de maniobras. –"esas marcas que nunca desaparecerán?", decía mientras se tocaba una de ellas que estaba cerca del nacimiento de sus pechos…- "me pregunto, donde estará el."-salió del baño ya cambiada, hoy tendría el día libre al igual que el resto del escuadrona así que decidió ir a entrenar un poco.

**Flash back.**

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad y rápidamente se levanto casi saltando de la cama, el no estaba ahí.

Serian aproximadamente las 6 am, suponía que se había marchado, pero por qué no la había despertado. Trato de levantarse pero un pequeño dolor agudo en su vientre lo impidió de momento, exactamente no había sido un sueño.

-ese maldito enano… solo… mierda! –sentía un coraje recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía de alguna manera usada, se había entregado a el por alguna razón desconocida para ella y el simplemente había desaparecido – "qué más da, tengo que irme, estoy segura que si sigo aquí estaré en problemas."

Se vistió y salió del lugar lo mas disimuladamente para infiltrase entre la gente nuevamente y buscar alimento para llevar consigo.

**Fin flash back.**

Se sentía molesta realmente se reprochaba lo que había hecho… "estúpido…" –estúpido -musito la chica mientras daba vuelta en una de las esquinas del lugar, topándose con alguien. Iba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para fijarse por donde iba.

Cuando se quito la mano de la cara sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Ahí estaba el.

Sus miradas chocaron y por unos segundos se retaban, podía ver como aquel sentimiento de odio se reflejaba en ellos nuevamente, era la misma Mikasa de antes, desvió su mirada para seguir su camino, iba caminando junto con Erwin directo al consultorio. Se veía sucio, parece que acababa de llegar.

-"así que… estúpido he?" –se decía en su mente mientras disimulaba la sonrisa para que Erwin no se diera cuenta.

Estaba entrenando, por fin después de lo que había pasado se lo encuentra y se sintió enojada al no poderle decir nada. Sin duda alguna haría que se las pagara después, ahora solo quería desatar su furia, además de que no había visto por ningún lugar a eren ni armin, incluso ni siquiera a historia. "supongo que sería muy estúpido de nuestra parte que los tuviéramos aquí, le preguntare a Hanji cuando la vea" se dirigía a donde se la había asignado un dormitorio quería ducharse, se sentía de alguna manera sucia y no precisamente por haber estado entrenando.

Caminaba por el oscuro pasillo, sin darse cuenta ya había caído la noche y aunque era temprano no había mucha luz ni siquiera por las lámparas del lugar… entonces de repente fue jalada hacia una de las habitaciones de ahí, solo pudo escuchar como la puerta se cerraba. Y sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca.

En donde demonios habías estado? Mikasa. –dijo la ronca voz que estaba justo al lado de su oreja.

Eso no le importa… capitán. -veía como él seguía sucio, sin duda alguna había platicado toda la tarde con Hanji y Edwin, al parecer también estaba por tomar una ducha. Pues solo llevaba el pantalón y la camisa blanca a medio abotonar.

La toma de la mano y la mete a un cuarto en donde había preparada una tina con agua. –supongo que ibas a bañarte, hagámoslo juntos. Dice quitándose la camisa.

Estaba bromeando?! Como se le ocurría que ella haría algo así? Pensaba ella.

No juegue conmigo. Lo que paso, pasó y no volverá a pasar. –dirigiéndose a la salida pero su camino es obstruido por el pie de levi en el marco de la puerta. –no soy juguete de nadie capitán, y menos de alguien como usted.

Y quien diablos ha dicho que te quiero como mi juguete?, retomando su paso acercándose a ella y tomándola por la nuca para besarla. –a caso no fuiste tú quien me pidió que nuca te dejara… a pesar de que fuiste quien se fue del lugar.

…..?...-se queda callada.

He? No lo sabías. La besa en el cuello y comienza a desabotonar la camisa de ella. Pero es detenido por las manos de esta.

Que sucede? Preguntaba mientras paraba su camino. Y la miraba a los ojos.

Que es lo que planeas hacer? Sabes muy bien que esto es peligroso…

Si no quieres puedes irte ahora mismo…. -Se separa un poco de ella, -solo quería estar seguro de que te encontraras bien, supongo que, ya te han revisado, cierto?

S..si.… -contesta con un poco de sonrojo en su cara

Y entonces?, no piensas irte? O quieres que siga con lo es estaba?, -mirándola a los ojos.

Su corazón se acelero, la propuesta del capitán era clara, sabía que no se andaba con rodeos pero, en ese lugar podían escucharlos… -Solo tendrás que ser silenciosa- acaso estaba leyendo su mente… después de pensarlo un poco ella solo asintió con la cabeza, no podía engañarse a sí misma, ella también había esperado por eso.

Comenzó a caminar hacia él con la timidez que tenía en esa situación, el estaba tranquilo esperando con ansias que ella iniciara esta vez.

Yo…no se… como empezar, sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado…

Muy bien, cumpliré el otro lado de mi promesa, te enseñare. -La toma de la mano y la dirige hacia el baño, el agua seguía tibia y el ambiente en la habitación era húmedo, comenzó a quitarle la bufanda roja que siempre cubría su cuello, la chaqueta para seguir con la camisa, cuando llego al último botón volvió a ver su rostro completamente colorado, rio para sus adentros y beso la marca que había dejado en el nacimiento de su pecho. Pudo sentir como su piel se erizaba con solo sentir el aliento sobre el lugar.

Fue tomando nota de lo que hacía, al parecer continuarían con la idea principal de levi, en la bañera, aunque lo entendía bien, ambos estaban sucios y esto hacia algo interesante el baño. Sintió caer su ropa lentamente mientras era llenada de carias por parte de levi, decidió ayudarlo, tratando de imitar sus movimientos. Solo que él ya no tenia, asique solo paseo sus manos sobre el dorso desnudo de este hasta llegar al pantalón. Pero un pequeño beso la distrajo, la había besado nuevamente en esa marca que no desaparecía, sintió como rápidamente se erizo su piel.

-jehm! Tranquila, esta vez, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para divertirnos.-pasa su mano por la espalda de la chica y quita esa pequeña pieza de tela que quedaba…-me gustan, la última vez no tuve la oportunidad de verlas.

La sangre le subió a la cara! Apenas había caído en cuenta que se podía ver absolutamente todo!-subió sus manos cubriendo sus pechos, el solo la miro –ahora estamos iguales no?, quítate las botas .

Se separo de ella, noto las marcas que había en la espalda de levi mientras este caminaba a tocar el agua de la bañera, ella mientras aria lo que le pidió, se quito las botas y se puso de pie, levi volteo y estaba por caminar hacia donde ella estaba pero ella lo detuvo.

-espera!, -poco a poco fue recorriendo su cuerpo, había recordado una plática que había tenido una noche con las chicas en donde Sasha platicaba cosas "intimas" y entre ellas había mencionado algo sobre que a los hombres les gustaba que las chicas se tocaran e hicieran cosas para ellos.

Se desabotono el pantalón y se lo quito despacio, de alguna lo manera quería hacer sufrir por la larga espera y que mejor forma de hacerlo que hacerlo esperar ahora.

Bajo lentamente el pantalón viéndolo de vez en cuando, veía como sus ojos la miraban con cierto deseo y las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, podía ver como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, le gustaba. Por fin los pantalones habían tocado el suelo, levi se había sentado a ver el espectáculo en la orilla de la bañera. Se acerco lentamente a él y se arrodillo, levi abrió los ojos, se imaginaba lo que podía hacer justo ahora.

Al tenerla arrodillada frente a el en el suelo solo podía imaginar una cosa, y estaba ansioso por ello pero dejaría que ella hiciera las cosas a su tiempo

Desabotono el pantalón y lo deslizo por las piernas de este, la posición en la que estaba le facilitaba el trabajo, podía ver lo abultado de la zona de la entrepierna, incluso vio un pequeño movimiento en el cosa que la asusto un poco pero siguió con su trabajo, con sus manos fue subiendo hasta la cintura de este y quito el bóxer que tenia, pudo ver el miembro que había tenido dentro de ella hacia algún tiempo y se preguntaba, como podía haber entrado ahí? Y después daba crédito al dolor que sintió aquella vez.

-levántate..-sacándola de sus pensamientos –si sigues así, el agua se enfriara, la toma de la barbilla y la sube hacia donde estaba el, -anda metete, esta vez iremos despacio….tenemos toda la noche…..

Hola, lamento dejarlos en el momento justo pero, creo que el capitulo ya va muy largo y no quiero hacerlos así, espero que les vaya gustando el fic. Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. aprendiendo

**He aqui el capitulo 3, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**...continuacion cap 2...**

La hizo meterse al agua y con un pequeño balde comenzó a mojarla, veía como el agua recorría su cuerpo, simplemente lo excitaba mas, ese leve sonrojo que ella tenía en su rostro la hacía cada vez más sexy. Entro al agua solo para estar con ella, se coloco detrás de esta empujándola hacia delante. Colocándose un poco de jabón.

Se metió detrás de ella, estaba entre sus piernas podía sentir como las manos de Levi comenzaban lentamente a masajear su cuerpo, disfrutaba que lo hiciera, lo hacia de manera circular recorriendo cada centímetro de este comenzando desde las piernas para ir subiendo lentamente por su vientre y llegar a los senos los cuales estrujaba levemente.

Mikasa... Te has dado cuenta ya de lo mucho que me excitas?!,- pegando su boca detrás de la oreja de esta y lamiendo un poco.

Mikasa recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Levi y lo beso, un lindo beso que hizo que ella se girada para quedar frente a el, subió su mano, para imitar los movimientos de el en su cara, tomaba detalle de aquel rostro siempre marcado como si estuviera enojado, quería sentirlo, tener el recuerdo de este en sus manos.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas podía sentir como su erección comenzaba a palpitar ya con un poco de dolor, entonces sintió como las manos de la chica bajaban hacia esta relajando la zona.

Es... Mi turno...tu, solo relajate... Tomo un poco del jabón que habia en la bañera y puso un poco entre sus manos, comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Levi en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes con una sola mano comenzó a masajear el cuerpo quitando los restos de suciedad que tenia mientras con la otra le brindaba en cierta manera un poco de placer en su erección. Comenzando a escucharse gemidos que le afirmaban que estaba haciéndolo bien, salio un poco del agua para acomodarse y comenzar a besarlo, sus labios se estaban volviendo adictos al sabor de su superior. Levi correspondió el beso con lentitud disfrutaba lo que le hacía sentir la chica, poco a poco fue introduciendo su lengua en, la boca de ella, asustándola un poco, pudo notarlo, pero aun así sin sacarla de su boca invadiéndola lenta mente mientras jugaba con la lengua inexperta de la chica y tomaba posesión de su boca. Comenzó a reaccionar moviendo sus manos para acariciar la espalda mojada de la chica, bajaba para besar su cuello y volvía a subir para besar su boca en muchas ocasiones hasta que bajo a su pecho e introdujo uno se sus senos a su boca, provocando un gemido de parte de ella.

Introdujo uno de sus senos en su boca, podía sentir como su lengua paseaba felizmente por todas partes enseguida sintió como su mano comenzaba a viajar por sus muslos hasta llegar a su zona intima y como comenzaba a ser acariciada con sus dedos..

Mi..mi..kasa...susurraba, tomándola con ambas manos de la cintura, la acerco más hacia el haciendo que se sentará en el, coloco la punta en su entrada y la jalo hacia abajo penetrándola. Mikasa gimió aunque ya lo había hecho una vez, aun le dolía un poco ser invadida nuevamente de esa forma.

Veía su rostro sonrojado, la amaba, pero de esa forma lo enloquecía y mas cuando venia acompañado de gemidos de placer. Amaba mirarla a los ojos cuando se encontraba en esa situación.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, un va y ven se veía no solo en el agua sino también en el cuerpo de ambos, -el baño terminaba aquí, - saco bruscamente a Mikasa de la bañera y tomándola de la mano la arrojo a la cama, aun mojado se posiciono sobre ella para penetrarla nuevamente con mayo brusquedad, necesitaba hacerla suya inmediatamente. Se recostó en la cama y la subió de espaldas a él para penetrarla.

Los cuerpos mojados de ambos se encontraban nuevamente juntos, habia una mezcla entre sudor y agua. Las embestidas cada vez mas fuertes hacían gemir a la chica desesperadamente el aliento les faltaba...la posición en la que estaba había que tocara nuevas fibras que la llenaban de placer.

Mikasa... Si..lencio..nos... Escucha...ra..ha!... Callo su boca metiendo su dedo en ella, pudo sentir como su lengua lo rodeaba lentamente mientras lo mordía suavemente, estaba por volverse loco, jamás había visto tanta sensualidad junta, embistió nuevamente aun con la fuerza suficiente para sacar mas gemidos callados de la chica, se paró de la cama y con la chica en la misma posición, la levanto en el aire envistiendo cada vez mas fuerte, se coloco frente al espejo solo por el puro gusto de hacer que viera en la situación en la que estaba, -ves Mikasa… eres mia! – mordiendo su cuello, dejando esas marcas que no podía dejar de hacerle. Solo para que hubiera duda de que le pertenecía.

Ha!, le…vi… basta no…no soportare mas… -la escena que tenia frente a ella solo la hizo caer en cuenta que había perdido cualquier clase de cordura al estar a solas con él, veía por que decían que era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños, simplemente ejercía el dominio necesario para hacerla delirar. La fuerza con la que actuaba simplemente la hacía estremecerse mas, comenzó a sentir pequeñas contracciones en su interior acompasadas con las envestidas cada vez más profundas hacia ella, seguidas por un calor inminente dentro de ella, pudo sentir como sus paredes se cerraban con brusquedad alrededor del miembro erecto que tenía en su interior y simplemente exploto.

pudo sentir como ella se corría, la tención de sus muslos se notaba y el calor en su cuerpo solo lo confirmaba.

Unos segundos después el lo haría, pero ahora lo hará dentro de ella, ahora si marcándola como de su propiedad.

La dejo caer en la cama, mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento, sin duda alguna tenía muchas cosas que aprender para recomenzar el inmenso placer que le proporcionaba. Bajo sus dedos a su intimidad y noto como un líquido salía de ella, no era algo suyo, pero sabía muy buen de lo que se trataba...

Se acerco a Levi quien aun estaba retomando el aliento y se recostó sobre la espalda de este abrazándolo nuevamente.

Tengo que irme? Pronuncia ella susurrando en la oreja de este.

No, no aun, -recuperando el aliento- quédate solo un momento más. -girándose bruscamente para atrapar a la chica nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Pero…. Si no llego a mi habitación, preguntaran…

Ackerman…. Es una orden, te llevare después a tu habitación. Ahora solo descansa un poco.

...si...

**Hasta aqui el cap, tengo muchas ideas aun en mente, solo me faltan concretarlas y colocar el escenario.**

**muchas gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui lo que seria el verdadero cap 3, el otro fue continuacion, espero que sea de su agrado... esta un poco ... bueno veanlo ustedes mismos. disfrutenlo tanto como yo escribiendolo.**

Estaba caminando alrededor de la cabaña, habia mucho papeleo que hacer, como para perder el tiempo vigilando a eren mientras habia mas personas que lo hicieran.

"Esto es fastidioso"... Miro hacia la ventana y noto como Mikasa y sasha se acercaban a lo que era la cocina.

-basta sasha, ya te dije que me lo hice entrenando..

-Mikasa, sabes muy bien que no te puedo creer algo como eso, anda! Dime con quien! No le diré a nadie.

-No te puedo decir quien fue por el simple hecho de que no fue nadie, ya te lo dije, estaba entrenando.

Mikasa entrenamos juntas, se muy bien que no fue asi...ademas hace dos noches tu no llegaste a...

-brouse!, ackerman!, a trabajar.- Decía Levi que había escuchado todo lo que decían.- quiero muy bien lavado todo, no quiero que nadie se enferme. Brouse, ve a lavarlo. Ackerman continua con lo otro.- tomando asiento frente a ella.

Si señor! Sale corriendo hacia el patio.

"justo a tiempo" se voltea para continuar con la cena.

Deberías tener mas cuidado, de que hablaban? - dijo asegurándose que sasha estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para oírlo.

...-Ignorandolo-...

Eh? No me digas que estas molesta, ackerman,- se para hacia donde esta ella.

Siente como Levi se acerca a ella por detrás y automáticamente reacciona. -todo eso fue culpa tuya, quien debería tener mas cuidado en eso eres tu... -decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos bajando un poco la cara -no puedes decir que no lo disfrutaste... O acaso ya olvidaste tu rostro? Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y pasaba una mano a la altura de su cabeza, su corazón comenzó a palpitar exageradamente rápido, odiaba como la hacía sentir cuando estaba con el, solo cerro los ojos, sintió como se comenzaba a alejar de ella y abrió bruscamente los ojos.

Se acerco a ella peligrosamente, tenia intención de besarla pero al verla cerrar los ojos, sonrió para si. -dime, donde esta el te? Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella con una taza en su mano, la cual habia tomado del estante que había detrás de mikasa.

"maldito lo hizo a propósito"... Se giro y continuo cortando la carne ahora con mas fuerza, no le gustaba nada que jugara con ella, "definitivamente me las pagara, y eso será pronto" -Mikasa ya estoy aqui, vaya terminaste de cortar la carne, ha!, capitán sigue aqui, lo siento pensé que se había ido.- continúen, iré a mi habitación. Avísenme cuando todo este listo...y limpio. -salio de la habitación con la taza de te en la mano, reía para si mismo con solo recordar la cara de Mikasa enojada por su pequeña broma. Se dirigió a lo que era su escritorio y continuo con el papeleo...-mas tarde tocaron la puerta.-adelante... -dijo sin quitar la mirada de los papeles-escucho como abrieron la puerta y era cerrada rápidamente, levanto la mirada, -"Mikasa" que quieres, aun no es hora de cenar..-te traje el resto de tu te, supongo que ya terminaste el otro mirando la taza.-bueno, algo mas? -Mikasa camina para ponerse detrás de el y comienza a darle un masaje en los hombros, sacándolo de su concentración. -y, el masaje viene incluido? O... Estas planeando algo ackerman?-no planeo nada, solo quería hacerlo pero si no quiere me iré, de todas formas supongo que eren lo querrá. -ackerman..trae tu trasero aqui ahora mismo y continua con lo que hacías. -"bingo" se dirigió hacia el y continuo con el masaje, poco a poco fue acercándose mas a el para comenzar a besarlo por detrás de la oreja, e ir bajando poco a poco por la parte de atrás del cuello Mientras lo besaba. -mi..kasa... Suspirando, giro la silla e intento parase pero mikasa lo detuvo y se agachó. Dirigió sus manos hacia la cremallera del pantalón y lo desabotono. -Mikasa, que plane... Ah!

Mikasa estaba arrodillada frente a el una vez que desabotono el pantalón y logro bajado un poco tomo entre sus manos el miembro ya erecto de Levi y comenzó a masajear mientras besaba poco a poco la zona... Podía ver como Levi apretaba los dedos contra la silla, habia caído en su trampa... Continuo besando Levi solo se recargaba en la silla dejando salir suspiros por el trabajo de la chica, realmente estaba sorprendido, la respiración estaba a mil.

Levi!- entra hanji abriendo bruscamente la puerta haciendo que este retirada a Mikasa ocultándola bajo el escritorio.

¿Por qué demonios se une a la oficina de MI! Stupid - oficina Acercándose al.

Lo siento Levi pero es importante que hablemos antes de la cena, escucha hemos atrapado a,los culpables de la muerte de Nick y llevaremos el plan de hacer que confiesen lo que les dijo mañana...

Mikasa estaba escuchando todo bajo el escritorio...

Entonces el plan se llevara a cabo vedad, que bien, tendremos que buscar un lugar para llevarlo a cabo sin que nadie mas de la división se entere...

"wow, actúa como si nada, jeje lo pondré en aprietos quiero saber que hace..." se hacerca a Levi y vuelve a tomar su miembro pudo sentir como se estremeció al sentir el Contacto.

Sintió como las manos de mikasa volvían a tocar su miembro, se estremeció al pensar en lo que había pensado mikasa, pero no,podía ser muy obvio, no con hanji ahí... Se tranquilizó un poco y solo se acerco mas al escritorio, tenia que concentrase en no acelerar su respiración...sentia como con sus manos lo masturban lentamente...

Entonces que dices Levi...a donde le digo a Erwin que los envie... Será mejor terminar esto de una manera rápida, eso si ,tendran que pagar lo que le hicieron a Nick!...

Mikasa metió el pene de Levi en su boca y comenzó a subir y bajar la cabeza mientras masajeaba con sus manos...

NO!... se quedara asi, pagaran lo que hicieron y eso será pronto... "maldita sea que estas haciendo"-pegando en el escritorio...

Eso es Levi! tu y yo nos encargaremos de que paguen lo que hicieron y averiguaremos todo lo que han estado ocultando... Vaya me alegra que estes tan emocionado con esto.. Jajaja... Oye, Levi.. Te pasa algo?...

Que debería pasarme... Estoy bien..."estas loca mikasa basta" ahora por que no te adelantas y le avisas a Erwin. No...debe de ser muy difícil para ti encontrarlo...cierto..."rayos si continuas asi yo..." -Si claro que lo are pero antes quiero que revises los informes médicos de los chicos... -dejalos en el escritorio los revisaré después de cenar...-ah! Cierto la cena... Por lo que supe mikasa y sasha la se encargaron hoy verdad, iré a buscar a mikasa para preguntarle..."rayos, ya no lo soporto mas...por que no te largas zoe..." -bien... Ahora largo, hablaremos después.. Quiero tomas una ducha ahora...-ok.. Nos vemos abajo rivaille... -toma los papeles y sale cerrando la puerta... Enseguida Levi se separa del escritorio y ve a mikasa con unos ojos de satisfacción en su cara... La tomo por el cabello he hizo que fuera mas profundo, provocando que esta se atragantara un poco... Retiro los mechones de cabello que tenia sobre ella, cada vez la empujaba mas hacia el, queria jugar, pues ahora el jugaría tambien...

Levi se separo del escritorio y se quedo viendo lo que hacia, rápidamente sintió las manos de este tomando su cabello con brusquedad haciendo que su pene entrara mas profundo en su boca, provocando que se atragantara un poco y sacando unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos...

Levi se levantó de la silla he hizo los movimientos Mas fuertes hacia la boca de mikasa, logrando que ella aferrara sus manos en su cintura... Entraba y salia de la boca de mikasa sin soltarla del cabello, a mikasa le faltaba el aire... Embistió por última vez corriéndose dentro de la boca de mikasa, trago un poco y lo separo de ella, pero Levi rápidamente la atrajo hacia el con la mano con la que la sujetaba por el cabello mientras con la otra terminaba de correrse en el rostro de ella. Y cayendo en la silla nuevamente... Mientras recuperaba el aliento...-que..rayos... Pensabas... Lograr...haciendo esto? Pasándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara.

Nada, solo quería ver... Que tan cuidadoso eres... -se levanta y se dirige hacia el baño, se moja la cara y la seca con otra toalla que había ahí...

-A.. Donde vas?... -Vine a avisarle que le cena estará lista, me llevare esto -tomando la tetera y la taza del escritorio. Y caminando hacia la puerta... Espero que le guste el segundo plato... Cierra la puerta y se va hacia la cocina...

...se levanta para acomodarse la ropa. -

Levi!, hace un momento se me olvido decirte, mikasa me mando para decirte que la cena estaría lista, ya están todos abajo asi que.. vamos!

... "Así que ... Lo que planeo todo eh?!"definitivamente apende rápido." ... Sonrie ... -por que sonries?, -por nada hanji, camina.

**Aqui el fic, espero haya sido de su agrado... Continuare con las después de rendir materias, muchas gracias por leer.**


	5. mago?

**Hola! depsues de tanto tiempo les traigo aqui el capitulo 5, espero que sea de agrado... **

**gracias por sus comentarios, queria responderles pero nose como... **

**bueno que comience el juego.. diviertanse.**

Levi… deten…te –suspirando…. –por que? Si parece que lo disfrutas… -masajeando la zona intima de la chica la cual estaba pegada a la pared completamente inmovilizada por levi… -que.. que pasa.. si… ha!.. Alguien viene? –y quien podría venir?, el edificio esta completamente solo… -introduciendo sus dedos en ella… -ha!... –puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchará, además, no se supone que te gustan los riesgos? Esto tómalo como una llamada de atención Ackerman… -sacando y metiendo los dedos nuevamente… -además, solo mírate, estas completamente húmeda y ni siquiera he empezado a divertirme… -empieza a desabotonar la camisa de la chica hasta la mitad e introduce su mano en su blusa… dime… te gustaría que te enseñara cosas nuevas? El otro día realmente me sorprendiste…

-hng… levi… por favor… -que quieres?, vamos Ackerman… solo dilo… -besando el hombro de la chica, dime.. que quieres aprender… -la voltea bruscamente para quedar frente a frente… -me fascina tu cara Mikasa…siempre tan inexpresiva, pero ahora… puedo leer lo que sientes… y obviamente lo disfrutas.

Mikasa estaba completamente a merced de levi, por una parte estaba molesta pues sabía que más que una llamada de atención como el había mencionado. Lo hacía solo para reafirmar su autoridad ante ella, lo cual lo hacía mas excitante, quería saber de que era capaz su capitán.

Sintió como la chica comenzaba a reaccionar ante tal estimulo y comenzó a bajar de su hombro hasta llegar a sus senos, y pasear su lengua solo por el pezón, haciendo que reaccionara favorablemente… mientras con la mano seguía trabajando aquella zona en la que deseaba estar en ese instante pero… quería disfrutar un poco mas las reacciones de la chica. Podía escuchar como su respiración se aceleraba y como poco a poco quitaba la resistencia que tenia en un principio, comenzó a realizar movimientos mas acelerados y contundentes, introducía y sacaba sus dedos mientras mordía fuertemente los senos de la chica. Amaba marcarla… y ella lo disfrutaba. Comenzó a sentir como la chica gemía con un poco mas de fuerza y constancia y sintió como esta llegaba al clímax cayendo a sus pies.

Mikasa cayó al suelo al sentir como su cuerpo se corría, como era posible que con eso se hubiera corrido?... levanto la mirada y levi estaba de pie frente a ella aun. Sus ojos chocaron enseguida con el bulto dentro de sus pantalones y enseguida comenzó a desabrochar le cremallera… intento quitar el pantalón pero las manos de levi la detuvieron… te enseñare algo nuevo… te lo dije no, esto no es un premio.. es una llamada de atención tu sabrás si quieres volverte a portar… "mal"

Mikasa no supo en qué momento sus manos fueron atadas por detrás de su espalda con sus propios arneses, confirmaba el hecho de que levi había sido un matón en sus años de juventud, y que tenia ciertas "habilidades".

Nuevamente estaba pegada a la pared pero aun frente a frente con levi, la respiración comenzaba a alterarse de manera descontrolada, cuanta experiencia podría tener este hombre, se preguntaba mientras intentaba inútilmente liberar sus manos…- es inútil que lo intentes… por quien me tomas?

-solo… trataba de aflojarlas un poco, en qué momento lo hiciste? –un mago nunca revela sus secretos, se perdería el interés… levi comienza a desabotonarse el pantalón dejando libre aquella presión que tenía ya hacia unos momentos… -es tu turno, por que no repites lo de la ultima vez, eres buena en eso… -Mikasa se quedo pensando un momento y con un sonrojo en su cara se acerco al objetivo, -levi lo intodujo lentamente a su boca soltado un pequeño gemido y arqueando su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás sin perder el equilibrio… Mikasa mientras tanto, realizaba movimientos circulares tanto en la base como en la punta, podía ver como levi disfrutaba de cómo lo hacia, de vez en cuando levi empujaba un poco mas al fondo, pero nada en comparación de la ultima vez, esta vez, aunque no podía ayudarse con sus manos, tenía la ayuda de levi quien lo quitaba la mirada de encima ningún momento. Sintió como levi la sujeto del cabello para que lo viera directamente a los ojos… -eres bastante buena.. Mikasa,,, pero ahora es mi turno… -levanto a la chica de la posición en la que estaba y la subió inmediatamente a una de las habitaciones que había en el lugar, la cual por su puesto seria en la que levi se quedaría hasta nuevo aviso… busco un lugar y ya una vez localizado jalo a la chica para "llamarle la atención"…

Mikasa seguía con las manos atadas y enseguida que entraron a la habitación levi la arrojo a la cama que estaba en el lugar, cayendo rápidamente sobre ella… podía escuchar los gruñidos de su capitán, y como poco a poco seguía su trabajo mientras lamia sus pechos e intentaba quitar el pantalón de la chica… seguía lamiendo el cuerpo de la chica, pasaba por sus costillas provocando un pequeño sobresalto en ella, pues sentía un poco de cosquillas, y se quedaba brevemente siguiendo torturándola de la misma manera, paso por su ombligo notando eseguida la diferencia en las sensaciones que tenia a cuando lamia en otras partes…

-Mikasa, te enseñare como se hace correctamente. – dijo undiendose rápidamente entre las piernas de la chica la cual tenia el pantalón a medio camino, la manera en la que masajeaba sus senos mientras con su lengua danzaba en su zona intima era algo extremadamente excitante… definitivamente encontró el por qué la ato, trato de detenerlo moviéndose, tratando de desviar la atención que recibía, pero era inútil levi sabia lo que hacia y lo hacia bastante bien… -

Paro de repente para ver el rostro de la Mikasa, el cual estaba complemente empapado de sudor de tanto "esfuerzo por no caer en un orgasmo inducido solo por su lengua, -dejare que te diviertas un poco, cambio de posición a estar sobre ella en forma que ambos pudieran hacer lo mismo… (69) –

La sensación que tenia justo en esos momentos no se podía explicar, simplemente era genial… cuantas cosa habia por aprender para complacerlo? Comenzó a faltarle el aire pues la embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes haciendo que la saliva comenzara a causarle problemas…

Levi salio de su boca y la giro para que quedara boca abajo en el suelo… -supongo que estabas esperando esto. Introdujo sus dedos en ella provocando un gemido ahogado por parte de ella, seguía con las manos atadas y simplemente decidió hacer uso de los arneses para gozar un poco mas… la tomo por las manos mientras que con la otra mano introducía su ser en ella mientras al mismo tiempo le soltaba una resonante nalgada que la hizo soltar un grito agudo en la habitación…

Grito y sacudió al momento en el que sintió como levi le había dado una nalgada… y embistió de manera sobre natural, con sus manos inmovilizadas se daba cuenta que no podía ni siquiera pretender tocarlo para pararlo de los pequeños golpes que le daba acompañado de cada embestida… en las cuales no podía evitar dejar salir un gemido o gruñido.. Extrañamente estaba al 100.. no 1000 % de llegar al clímax… lo supo al sentir como la temperatura interna de su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar nuevamente- levi jalo el cabello de la chica para arquearla mas y entrar mas profundamente.. los gruñidos de este resonaban cada vez mas fuertes en la oreja de la chica, la cual estaba perdida en el orgasmo en ese momento mientras se corría nuevamente en ese día… y cayendo rendida en el suelo… -oh no Mikasa.. Aun no termino contigo… salió nuevamente de ella para subirla a uno de los buros que se encontraban al lado de la cama de frente a el.. se metió entre sus piernas.. ahora le estorbaba el pantalón, pero su cuerpo era del tamaño suficiente para entrar en ese espacio y lo introdujo nuevamente mientras con su mano se apoyaba en los hombros de la chica…

Como podía seguir así?! Si continuaba definitivamente quedaría inconsciente en ese mismo lugar… a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio físico, el placer que le brindaba su capital la cansaba de sobremanera… levi estaba frente a ella embistiendo mientras le veía a los ojos.. y la fuerza de sus embestidas iba en aumento.. ella estaba casi inconsciente estaba a punto de llegar a un tercer orgasmo en menos de 5 minutos… y el parecía seguir con la misma fuerza con la que empezó…

Levi veía el rostro de la chica, y comenzaba a sentir nuevamente las contracciones en su miembro… esta a punto de correrse y quería hacerlo junto con ella.. pudo sentir entonces como Mikasa se aferraba a el encajando sus uñas en el mientras lo mordía en el cuello… seguido de un grito alargado… y en ese momento exploto… dejándose caer sobre ella…

-en… que.. momento… te las… quitaste?... – un.. Mago.. Nunca revela sus secretos.. –diciendo esto cae perdiendo cualquier rastro de conciencia y completamente agotada.

-espero.. que hayas aprendido la lección… y la repitamos pronto.. Ackerman….

**uff.. batelle un poco con esto.. he comenzado abatallar, pero supongo que se debe a que recien acabo de rendir materias y pues, no me carburaba muy bien... espero que siga siendo de su agrado . muchisimas gracias por leer.. nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!.**


	6. descuidados

**Hola! Aqui les traigo el capitulo 6. Espero que sea de su agrado, he decidido bajarle una media rayita a la intensidad... Dependiendo de los comentarios decidiré si lo dejo asi, o lo regreso a como estaba. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

El estaba sentado en su comoda silla mientras pensaba con detenimiento todo lo que estaba pasando desde hacia ya un tiempo con su subordinada. Mientras al mismo tiempo la miraba desde la ventana cuando entrenaba... Era temprano en la mañana y sin quererlo llevo sus dedos al lugar donde la chica lo había mordido la ultima vez mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Simplemente le gustaba verla y mas aun tenerla.

con permiso... Levi, tenemos una misión en puerta... Hay que ir por gas. -gas... Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?-si, pero no hay mas opción, si no hay gas no podemos movernos... Sasha jean y MIkasa irán contigo para traer lo más posible... -ellos tres he... Está bien, cuando partimos?. -bueno, esta noche. -está bien… ya les dijiste? -no, les diré después. -no te preocupes...yo les diré. -tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar... -Levi.. A dónde vas.. - a entrenar un poco, les diré cuando acaben.

_En el campo de entrenamiento:_

mikasa!... Te extrañaba mucho! Decía una alegre sasha aventándose sobre la chica -si. -oye MIkasa- decía jean...-que te parece si mañana salimos los dos juntos?-mikasa volteo los ojos para atrás mientras aceleraba el trote... -espera Mikasa-casi alcanzándola...-anda, salgamos... -tch..yo...-Ackerman , krirestein! -hei..chou... -capitán. -no pierdan el tiempo. Esto no es un juego. -claro, -decía jean mientras se separaba para seguir entrenando... -nos vemos mañana mikasa, la invitación sigue en pie!. -Levi lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras aumentaba el paso de su trote...cambiando su vista hacia adelante pudo ver a Mikasa que seguía trotando y decidió alcanzarla... -asi que... Saldrás con el.. -Mikasa sin quitar la viste del frente... -quizás..-quizás?! -todo depende. -eh?... -tienes algún plan?... Por eso estas aquí. -parece que me conoces bien... -supongo que un poco. -pero si, Si tengo un plan para esta noche...-he?...-tenemos misión y vine a informarles. -misión?.. Informarnos?..a quienes... - a tu amiguito y a Brouse. -entonces después de todo si tendré que salir con j-e-a-n... Acelera su paso.. -abre los ojos un poco molesto, al darse cuenta que no le agradaba mucho la idea.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento:

Kristein, brouse, ackerman.!

Si!.. Se acercan los tres.-tenemos una misión esta noche, -que!pero si mañana es nuestro dia libre... -decía Sasha -sasha cállate o se enojara-si todo sale bien tendrán su dia libre eso depende de ustedes... -volta a ver a jean... Quien no le quitaba la vista a Mikasa -ackerman, ayúdame a preparar las cosas saldremos a la 7pm. Sígueme... Brouse, kristein... Sigan con lo suyo los quiero temprano... -se aleja con mikasa.. -el heichou y mikasa pasan mucho tiempo juntos.. Verdad jean... -obvio, mikasa no lo deja solo porque no quiere que se meta con eren..-yo no lo veo de esa forma... Siempre que nos separamos, ellos terminan juntos, los dos son muy fuertes y se tienen confianza el uno con el otro…además de que he notado otras cosas...-otras cosas? -si, la manera en que se miran... Es la misma forma en la que se miran el capitán Erwin y la mayor zoe... No te parece.. -no digas tonterías sasha.. Levi es un adulto... Nos dobla la edad a todos nosotros, y mikasa sigue obsesionada con eren. -mmm no, estoy segura que hay algo mas. -corre! O nos castigaran..."aunque no puedo negar que tiene razón, últimamente están muy juntos…" diablos.

-a que querías que te ayudara?-cerrando la puerta automáticamente es tomada entre los brazos de Levi mientras este comenzaba a besarla posesiva mente, ella por instinto correspondió de la misma manera mientras metía sus dedos en el cabello de su capitán...mientras este metía sus manos en debajo de la duradera de la chica, una vez que les falto el aire...-tienes idea de lo mucho que me molesta el solo pensar que alguien mas toque mis cosas-dejando una gran marca en el cuello de la chica, sacándole un gemido. -ha! -si, mikasa, me molesta y mucho, al punto que si me entero que sales con el, tendré que castigarte de alguna manera... -pero.. Ha!.. -Levi roza su entrepierna con sus dedos sobre el pantalón, -nada mikasa, mientras estés aquí, me encargaré de cualquier cosa, si quieres salir con alguien... solo inténtalo y haré que nunca olvides ese dia... -me..Estas...diciendo.. Ha!... -si, si quieres salir con alguien hazlo conmigo. -la besa nuevamente y retira el peso de su cuerpo un poco para ver el tonificado abdomen de la chica... -hagámoslo en el baño. -jalándola rápidamente, ella solo abrió los ojos y se dejo llevar.

-tenias.. Todo preparado? -obvio cuando me ejercito lo primero que me gusta hacer al terminar es ducharme. Y que mejor que hacerlo contigo... -la toma del cabello y la baja a su altura para comenzar a besarla nuevamente... -espera.. No..querias que te ayudara a hacer algo.-después te diré que hacer...-espera, y.. Mi ropa? -tch, ya me encargaré de eso. Ahora, solo quiero hacerte mía, solo para que te quede muy claro a quien le perteneces.

Levi le quitó el uniforme de deportes a la chica poco a poco mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, amaba como su mirada trataba de ocultarse, y mas cuando al encontrarse ella se sonrojaba completamente, la dejo casi desnuda, solo dejo una pequeña prenda que sin duda alguna le había gustado,-te vez endemoniadamente sexy con encaje negro, lo hiciste a propósito?...lástima que no duraría otro dia.- Mientras bajaba por el cuerpo de la chica ella lo desvestía lentamente, admirando una vez mas ese cuerpo que ella también había marcado como suyo en muchas ocasiones- Levi entro al agua junto con ella haciendo que esta se sentará sobre el, comenzando a besar sus senos marcando cada centímetro de estos...,haciendo gemir a la chica. Ella deslizaba sus manos por la espalda del su capitán, le encantaba la manera tan brusca en la que podia llegara a actuar en su estas situaciones, podia sentir como comenzaba a endurecerse la entre pierna de Levi la cual rozaba deliberadamente con su muslo mientras hundía su rostro en la piel de ella ella le permitía que tomara su cuerpo a su complacencia... -mikasa... decía mientras bajaba sus manos para romper la prenda que había dejado en ella rasgándola casi por completo... -oye!...-calla, escogeré una para ti después, introdujo dos dedos en ella mientras con su pulgar comenzaba a realizar movimientos circulares en su sensible membrana a la par que abría y cerraba sus dedos dentro de ella... Entonces decidió recostarla en la tina -abre - besando su pecho. -espera no es... -Levi se metió entre sus piernas, miraba cada reacción de la chica introdujo su miembro en ella haciendo que gimiera y se aferrara a el... -estas tan húmeda por dentro... -sabes.. Que.. -Levi embiste- ha! Eres el causante...-Levi comenzó a moverse mas rápidamente mikasa podia sentir cada centímetro que la recorria y como sus paredes se estrechaban con solo sentirlo podían escucharse tanto gemidos como gruñidos por parte de levi..-salgamos... -Levi hizo que mikasa,se apoyara en la mesita de baño boca abajo y lo introdujo nuevamente mientras tapaba sus gemido con sus dedos. -chupa. -en cada embiste un gemido se escuchaba cada vez mas profundo y veloz, pero tambien cada vez mas pausado y duradero... -Levi... Ya no... Puedo...

Capitán Levi?!... -Levi paro ambos trataron de tranquilizar su respiración... -capitán Levi?! Esta usted aqui? -Levi volteo a ver a mikasa la cual parecía estar asustada y en el momento en que ella intentó pararse el volvió a embestirla fuertemente... -que quieren mocosos, no ven que estoy ...ocupado, -lo siento capitán es solo que usted nos dijo que viniéramos cuando termináramos y pues.. -Levi seguía embistiendo mientras mikasa ahogaba sus gemidos -asi..que.. Ya acabaron... -heichou... Se encuentra bien? -preguntaba sasha quien miraba con detenimiento el lugar y pudo notar como las cosas de mikasa estaban en ese lugar... -Levi seguía embistiendo a la chica ella trataba de pararlo pero el la tenia completamente inmovilizada..-si no tienen.. Algo importante vayan a bañarse, si ven a ackerman por ahí... Le dicen que prepare un subministro de cuchillas extra...ahora largo que me estoy bañando... -claro capitán. -decían mientras salían del lugar. -Levi volteo a la chica colocando sus pies en los hombros de ella, la chica estaba completamente a punto de llegar al orgasmo, provocando que embistiera cada vez mas fuerte provocando un gruñido en el... -le..levi... Hazlo... -hacer que? -sonrojada... -Co..correte con...conmigo...-por que? -gruñiendo.. -por..favor...-esa es mi chica..

empujando por ultima vez haciendo que ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo liberando un grito de la chica, el cual fue silenciado por la boca de Levi.

Después de unos momentos de recuperación...

-oye..-que sucede ... -decía mientras se vestía.. -acaso piensas dejarme asi toda la maldita mañana?-te vez mejor asi,-deslizando sus dedos desde su rostro hasta su pecho... -por mi te dejaría asi siempre. -tomando su mano y dirigiéndola a sus labios mikasa contesta... -sabes que no se puede... Levi, ya tengo aqui una hora desnuda, donde esta mi ropa?.. -tch, le quitas lo divertido al asunto, pero tienes razón, debes vestirte. - se dirige a una cajonera y busca entre los cajones, -toma, ponte esto. –estas bromeando cierto?-tengo cara de que este bromeando? -le lanza una camisa suya. Y un pantalón que el mismo había preparado con anticipación para ese momento. -por el momento tendrás que usarlos sin ropa interior... Cuando vayas a tu habitación a arreglar tus cosas te cambias.. Ahora, quiero que me ayudes a preparar la salida... -claro.. Sabes... Me he dado cuenta que eres un completo pervertido.. A cuantas mas has hecho los mismo?- jem, solo con una chica que me ha vuelto loco... Se acerca y la besa.. Su nombre es mikasa ackerman de ackerman. O lo olvidaste?. -como podría olvidarlo... Levi ackerman... Regreso después, necesito preparar mis cosas..-mikasa sale de la habitación de Levi y se dirige a su habitación tapándose en el camino con sasha.. -mikasa...-sasha!.. -ven.. -que sucede?-están locos! Por poco y los descubre jean!.-a que te refieres... -sasha baja un poco el cuello de la camisa y la bufanda de la chica y ve fijamente,. -tenemos que hacer algo con esto.. Después me contarás pero ahora, déjame ayudarte, no será nada bueno si alguien más se entera.. - espera.. Sasha.. Lo sabias?.-claro! - desde cuándo? -desde que te pregunte... Ese dia que dijiste que había sido por entrenamiento... Asi que es el.. Eh?..-mikasa completamente sonrojada y apenada mientras trataba de esquivar la mirada... - S..si... -tranquila, sabes que no le diré a nadie. Pero después me contarás como paso todo entendido.. Vamos...por cierto esa camisa te queda muy chica. -lo se, pero, es cálida y me agrada. ...-estas enamorada cierto?,-como crees! Rápido ocultemos esa marca antes de que la vea jean o algún otro….

Continuara...

**Cap 6 listo!... Después de siglos aquí esta... Espero les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios.**  
**gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Me hacen muy feliz.**


	7. Chapter 6-5

**Hola! Aquí el capitulo 6.5**  
**espero que sea de su agrado… y pues adelante!**  
**disfruten y espero sus comentarios y opiniones…**

Heichou... -se encontraba mikasa detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Levi buscándolo para darle un mensaje de su comandante. -adelante...-se escucho por dentro y esta abrió la puerta rápidamente cerrándola tras su paso con seguro.. -heichou?... -por acá... Salia del baño secándose en cabello...-que sucede?-mikasa completamente sonrojada al verlo... -yo.. Bueno.. El capitán.. Tiene un mensaje para usted... -eh? Que te pasa... Parece como si nunca me hubieras visto desnudo- se sonroja mas..-n-no. Es eso.. Es solo que... No pensé que estuvieras asi que tal si hubiera sido otra persona... Eso que importa lo hice por que sabia quien eras y aun asi.. Cerraste la puerta con seguro no?, ademas... Mi ropa solo esta desabotonada, ni siquiera estoy completamente desnudo...- acercándose a ella.-es..es...por costumbre... -y .. Solo has venido a eso?-bueno.. Yo... "maldita sea.. Por que me pasa esto... Ni siquiera esta haciendo nada y yo ya estoy muerta de nervios"tch... -mikasa...-sacándola de sus pensamientos. -quítate la ropa.-que!-lo que escuchaste... Es una orden... -pero... Es una orden ackerman... O quieres que te la quite yo... -je.. Solo quiero que lo intente... -je..segura?... "rayos"... -quiero ver como lo haces... -mikasa con su sonrojo comenzó quitándose la bufanda... Dejándola de lado sobre el buró, para seguir con la chamarra y arneses... -Levi se acercaba a ella guiándola hasta que esta llegar al borde de su cama para ver como la chica seguía sus ordenes... Tomando asiento en la orilla de esta y colocándola frente a el... Viendo detenidamente el paso de sus manos...

Mikasa comenzó a desabotonar la camisa desde abajo hacia arriba y pudo sentir como la jalada hacia el, sintiendo el paso de su lengua por su ombligo estremeciéndola rápidamente. -no te detengas... -dejo el mientras lambia el abdomen de la chica y con sus manos comenzaba a acariciar desde la espalda bajando cada vez mas... -heichou...-pudo sentir una mirada de su superior reafirmando la orden con su mirada... -te ayudaré aqui abajo... -quitando el pantalón. Deslizándolo sutilmente hasta llegar a las estorbosas botas..tch... Recuéstate... -dijo parándose y empujando a la chica para que callera ala cama Mientras comenzaba a quitar las botas... -Mikasa te he dicho lo sensual que te has echo?.. Dejando caer el par de botas y deslizando el pantalón quita dolo por completo, junto con sus bragas... -que..estas planeando? -solo quiero disfrutarte, -tomaba las muñecas de la chica en sus manos atrapándolas contra el colchón para que no pudiera detenerlo... -espera que.. Haces...-tomo lo mío...- Comenzando a rozar su barbilla en su entrepierna... -dime.. Que tan húmeda te encuentras ya? Dime.. Cuanto te provoco? -le... Ung!..- Levi hundió su rostro en la intimidad de la chica mordiendo esa membrana expuesta cubierta por sus bragas..-detente..por..por favor...-Levi se detuvo por un momento y bajo una de sus manos introduciendo dos dedos en ella.. -ah!... No parece que quieras que pare,, -sacando los dedos y mostrándoselos a Mikasa... -apenas he empezado y ve como estas ya...cuanto tiempo me has esperado... -cállate... -eh?!.. Introduciendo sus dedos nuevamente en ella moviéndolos de manera circular... Provocando leves gemidos en ella. –levi la coloco en cuatro levantando sus caderas haciendo que su cara quedara pegada al colchon, pudiendo verlo de reojo… introdujo nuevamente sus dedos mientras bajaba y pasaba su lengua por ese lugar, erizándola completamente… -tanto me quieres dentro? –s…si… -los ojso de levi brillaban maléficamente, si amaba a la Mikasa ruda, insolente y violenta, sin duda alguna adoraba a la Mikasa sumisa en la que se convertía con tan solo estar a solas con él… introdujo sus dedos nuevamente, quería hacerla llegar al orgasmo sin necesidad de penetrarla, quería ver con sus propios ojos como se estremecía por dentro al sentirlo… comenzó a mover sus dedos mas rápido, introduciendo un tercer dedo en ella, aumentando la presión que sentía… mientras que saboreaba los fluidos que provenían de su interior. –levi.. por faovr.. ya no puedo.. mas.. pro favor… -escuchaba a la chica suplicar por el orgasmo que estaba tocando puerta en ella, comenzaba a sentir como las paredes de la chica estrujaban sus dedos, cada palpitación, hacia que este acelerada sus movimientos… -ha!levi….. –grito al sentir el orgasmo en ella, y al sentir como se corría completamente frente sus ojos. -levi sonrió… -muy bien, es mi turno….

Completamente sometida al placer que su mayor le daba, los años de experiencia la sobrepasaban, cada caricia justo en el lugar exacto que recibía alimentaba su deseo por tenerlo en su interior

Le...lev..i... -Logro articular justo cuando este por fin entro en ella, podía sentir la respiración acelerada en su cuello y el sudor del cuerpo de este que traspasaba sus ropas... Mientras comenzaba a embestirla lenta y profundamente Logrando que se separara un poco de ella para poder verse a los ojos. En los cuales se veía el profundo deseo que había dentro, dando a entender sin necesidad de palabras todo tipo de sentimientos...

-Mikasa... -Después de verla unos segundos a los ojos, comenzó a devorar su boca entre cada embestida podía sentir el gemido de ella resonando en la suya... Al mismo tiempo sentía como sus manos rodeaban su cuello profundizando el beso.

Mientras el beso se hacia mas profundo, pudo sentir como las manos de su capitán subían de sus muslos a sus senos estrujando fuertemente cada zona de camino a ellos.

Disfrutaba pasear por ese hermoso y tonificado cuerpo el cual cada dia simplemente lo enloquecía a tal punto de importarle una mierda si lo descubrían y sancionaban o no, el simple hecho de que ella pasara frente a el en el momento indicado, hacían que este dejara todo por hacerla suya. Y dándole un poco de adrenalina extra a sus encuentros, retando su suerte al hacerlo en donde se le diera la gana.

Mikasa estaba por llegar al éxtasis por segunda vez, amaba la manera en la que la hacia suya cada que quería, no podia negarse pues siempre encontraba algo nuevo e interesante... Pero entonces sintió que repentinamente detuvo sus embestidas, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos verde oliva que la hacían perderse en el segundo en el que se topaba con ellos.

Oye... Mocosa... Crees que eres la única que puede disfrutarlo?... Decía entre cortado al tratar de recuperar el aliento... -hare lo que tu quieras... Hasta que quede satisfecho... He-i-cho-u... -Levi sonrió y salio bruscamente liberando un ligero gemido... -Levi subía lentamente por el cuerpo de esta hasta que por fin pudo estar a la altura de su pecho Mientras con sus manos ejercía presión en ellos colocaba su falo entre ellos... Y empujaba...-lame...-mikasa lamia la punta cada vez que este alcanzaba sus labios, de repente entraba completamente en sus boca sacando pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos debido a la falta de aire, pero siempre volvía para colocarlo entre sus senos Mientras pellizcaba con bastante fuerza sus pezones...

Podia ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas... Como habia logrado ser aun mas sensual en tan poco tiempo -Mikasa lo detuvo, comenzando a masajear sus senos, concentrándose en el pezón al hacer esto seguía brindándole placer al ver como ella tomaba nota de la lección... El verla tocarse para el era sumamente excitante -intentare algo.. -haciendo que este se recostara en la cama...-Mikasa traía consigo un pañuelo largo... -que quieres hacer con eso? -yo tambien se como hacer para que disfrutes.. Tu solo espera... Y diciendo esto le tapó los ojos a su capitán... Busco rápidamente entre sus cosas y logro sacar una especie de liquido dulce (miel) abrió el frasco atrayendo la atención de Levi... Y derramando un poco sobre el... Haciendo que el frio le erizara la piel... -que..es..ha!... Mikasa lambia todo el rastro de miel. Procurando dejar limpia la zona... Mientras con sus senos seguía masturbándolo... -tsk..mi..Mikasa... La toma del cabello obviamente no podía resistir mas.. La mocosa había aprendido bien como estimularlo... En varias formas al mismo tiempo... -con sus manos guio la cara de la chica directo a su falo he hizo que lo tragara de un solo bocado...mientras comenzaba a hacer movimientos ascendentes y ascendientes en el.. –

Podía sentir como estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis y como un segundo después explotaba en su boca llenándola hasta el tope de cierta sustancia blanquecina de sabor salado... -Levi se quito la venda de los ojos para verla... Aun no terminaba de correrse pero era obvio que tenia su boca llena de su escancia... Así que continuo llenando su rostro completamente mientras ella guardaba en su boca el liquido...-podia ver como todo su semen resbalaba por su cuello, y como tomaba diferentes caminos al llegar a su pecho.. Ella aun lo veía..manteniendo el semen en su boca. -trágalo... -Mikasa abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tal orden..jamás se lo había pedido...y mucho menos se le hubiera ocurrido que le pidiera algo así... Y con un sonrojo trago el semen.

Ven.. Sube... -mikasa estaba dispuesta a recostarse pero primero quiso estar limpia para poder abrazarlo sin un regaño por respuesta... Quitándole el trapo de las manos... Lo paso limpiando bien cada zona por la que había rastro de sustancia...

Déjalo ya.. Después de todo fui yo el... Culpable...ahora...dime...,que...querias decirme? Atrayéndola hacia si.. -el...comandante Erwin... Te busca.. Quiere que vayas a verlo mañana- a verlo, me acompañaras?..-mas ahora que hay gente que quiere matarte. No dejare que me quiten lo más preciado que tengo.. -pero ese mocoso no ira.. -obviamente estoy hablando de ti idiota.-je.. Ya lo sabia, solo ... Quería escucharte decirlo. -Besándola...

'

**Ejem… bueno aqui el cap 6.5, (por que 6.5, por que había hecho una prueba con el capitulo 6 bajando un poco la intensidad del asunto(demaciada por lo que vi), pero me ha llegado la inspiración nuevamente y aquí un poco de lo que ha llegado) espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, nuevamente me gustaría decirles que si tienen alguna idea pueden mandármela por MP. Como he mencionado antes es la primera vez que me aviento a escribir algo de esta categoría, asi que agradecería mucho sus opiniones… sigan disfrutando de su noche/dia. Nos leemos en la próxima.. Gracias por leerlo. Espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
